everything after
by Lee Lamprush
Summary: i am really not that great at the summary read it if you like and be suprized
1. Chapter 1

Lee Lamprush- ok first things first i most regrettably dont own mai hime or my otome or any of the songs that my be listed in this story

but on a more up beat tone i did this paticular story for you to give me input so i want you to tell me what happens next and this is my first fan fic so i am sorry if some of yo feel as if i have wasted part of your lives that was not my intent but be as harsh as you like but i want you to tell me what you want from this fic

Everything after

Natsuki was pushing the limits of her Ducati as she slid into a hair pin turn on the second floor of the parking garage barely missing a black sports car the other riders hot on her heels. Once out of the turn she pressed her bike even harder and was soon hit by a wave of adrenalin as she flew over two seed bumps then up the ramp to the third floor to the finish line. She spun her Ducati and backed through the finish line on her front wheel the crowd went nuts. She parked and back flipped from her bike landing in a curtsey the crowd got even louder. She straitened up and stalked over to a nervous looking bookie. He was a short little lump of a man who was wearing a Ducati ball cap to cover his receding hair line. His thick mustache twitched as Natsuki held her hand out for her winnings. He shrugged and placed a thick stack of bills and two pink slips on her out stretched hand not wanting to risk pissing off this particular rider. Natsuki counted the money and inspected the pink slips holding her free hand out for the keys which the bookie handed over to her she then stalked back to her bike tossing the keys to an associate waiting near by he then dashed to load the bikes. She then mounted her bike and took off as fast as she showed up. Dew partly to the fact the sounds of sirens getting closer and partly because if she didn't get back home soon she would end up skipping first period again which might keep her from graduating and she couldn't stand yet another year of Shizuru on her case about grades, studying and good schools. So far her grades placed her at the top of her class thanks to Shizuru who helped her study on the weekends. Natsuki felt her face and ears warm just thinking about Shizuru.

Shizuru sipped a cup of tea as she observed the city below and wondered if Natsuki was asleep yet. She toyed with the idea of calling the raven haired biker. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her slacks and looked at the time it was late she would call tomorrow. She sighed she hated being so far away from her love but it couldn't be helped she was taking classes at Kyoto university and working for her families corporation as her father's assistant which was expected of the Fujino heiress. She started to think of the future in two more years she would be on her fathers board of directors as vice president but would she have a family or would her and Natsuki still be at this stand still where they where dating but haven't quite reached the bed room yet. She started to picture Natsuki changing out of her tight body suit how when she takes it off she slips it slowly down uncovering that perfect alabaster skin inch by madding inch uncovering the ever present exotic lingerie it was always the kind you bought for someone else to see. Shizuru face began to heat up at the thought of what lay under the silk and lace and soon she felt the warm trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Damn at this rate I'm going to bleed to death before the end of the year," she said to her self in frustration she then went to the bath room and grabbed tissue for her nose.

Natsuki woke the next morning to her phone playing every little she does is magic by the police she hunted it down with out opening her eyes and answered it with a grunt.

"Dreaming about me," Shizuru purred in her cute accent.

"I. I. I. I," Natsuki stuttered her eyes snapping open her face red.

"Now I've done gone and left my Natsuki speechless again," Shizuru said almost laughing.

"Shizuru"! Natsuki replied agitated.

"Did I say something wrong," Shizuru asked teasing?

"Good morning," Natsuki grumbled.

"Why good morning sunshine," Shizuru purred seductively igniting yet another rush of blood to Natsuki's extremely red face she pinched her nose before it could start bleeding.

"So did you study last night," Shizuru asked?

"Sort of," Natsuki began to fidget.

"You have a test today," Shizuru chided.

"Don't worry I'll pass," Natsuki mumbled.

"If you pass I'll give you a special treat," Shizuru said in a tone that never failed to get a pleasing reaction from the biker.

"Damn," Natsuki muttered as she held a red shop rag to her nose to keep the blood off her pillow case.

"I have to get to class see you tomorrow right," Shizuru asked her voice hopeful?

"Yea what time do you want me over," Natsuki asked her voice muffled by the shop rag?

"I don't get away from work until nine so nine fifteen," Shizuru said almost asking.

"I'll be there," Natsuki said getting out of her bed.

"Love you bye," Shizuru said in a tone that wasn't teasing.

"Bye," Natsuki said in a loving tone and hung up.

Shizuru snapped her phone closed and leaned against the wall beside the student library thinking wow I really like it when says it like that but why cant she say the words like that.

After moping the nose bleed up Natsuki went to her kitchen and grabbed a cola and a bottle of mayo from the fridge she chugged her cola as she smeared a large amount of mayo onto a couple slices of bread she then slapped them together had her breakfast rolled into her school uniform grabbed her helmet and swished out the door and then speed off to school. She parked in her usual spot and got off her bike. She bumped into Mai on her way to class.

"Did you study for the test," Mai asked?

"No but I'm not worried I've got objects in motion down Tokiha," Natsuki said confidently.

"I didn't have a chance to review would you go over the key points with me before class," Mai asked holding up her flash cards?

"Sure," Natsuki said glad to have an excuse to study a little.

Before Natsuki knew it was lunch hour and she was staring at the sky day dreaming but the star of this day dream surprised her it was a little girl with her blue black hair and Shizuru's beautiful crimson eyes the delicate mixture of their features in the little girl sent a pang of longing in her heart. A real family is the one thing in her life that was always missing but the only person she wanted to start a family with was Shizuru but did Shizuru want that or did she want it to be just the two of them.

"Earth to Natsuki," Mai said when the biker didn't answer.

"What," Natsuki asked a little sharply missing the image of the smiling little girl?

"I was asking if you would like to eat with me and Mikoto," Mai asked looking at Natsuki curiously.

"Sure," Natsuki said pulling a power bar from her pack.

"Is that all you're having," Mai asked in her most disapproving voice.

"What's wrong with it," Natsuki asked offended?

"You shouldn't eat just a candy bar for lunch," Mai said chiding.

"It's not a candy bar it's a nutrition bar," Natsuki said defensively opening it and taking a bite.

"It's still not a proper lunch," Mai said as Natsuki went on eating ignoring her.

Mai sighed and gave up it wasn't her problem if she wanted to eat junk and ruin her heath.

Mikoto inhaled her huge lunch and then put her head in Mai's lap and fell asleep. That's going to cause problems with Yuuichi later on Natsuki thought as she watched. Mikoto had changed a lot in a year her hair had grown out and her figure filling out made her look more like a young woman rather than the beast child she had been. It was then Natsuki noticed that Mai was not distressed but stroking Mikoto's hair gently wile gazing down at her fondly.

"So how is Tate doing," Natsuki asked.

"He's fine, hey do you have plans tomorrow night because we were all going to catch a movie and it would be great if you could go," Mai said becoming a bit excited.

"Sorry I have plans this weekend," Natsuki said her cheeks growing a little pink.

"Anyone I know," Mai asked seeing Natsuki get redder.

"W.w.w. what are you talking about Mai," Natsuki stuttered nervously thinking the only people who knew about her and Shizuru were Yukino and Haruka who both witnessed the relationship during the festival.

"You only blush like that if it's someone you have plans with," Mai said poking her side.

"So who is it," Mai asked.

Natsuki shook her head no refusing to answer the red headed busy body's question.

"It's not Takeda is it," Mai asked teasing?

"Hell no," Natsuki fumed.

"She's probably got a date with Fujino," Nao said jumping down from the tree she had been listening from. Mai caught Natsuki's reaction who was blushing so hard she was glowing bright red and then to rage with she directed at Nao.

"Don't you have some pedophiles to pencil in," Natsuki asked sarcastically?

"Don't you have an appointment with Fujino to play doctor or something," Nao said nonchalantly. Natsuki turned even redder if that were possible flipped Nao the bird and stalked off before Mai could question her anymore.

Shizuru was sitting in her father's chair behind his massive desk her hands pressed flat on top of the rich lacquer finish.

"How does it feel little one," Shin Fujino asked his daughter warmly his hands on her shoulders.

"It feels comfortable father," Shizuru answered quietly.

"One day it will all be yours the money, power and the responsibility. Many people will be counting on you for there livelihood and the world will always love and hate us for the products we produce," Shin said solemnly.

"But we produce food products and other life necessities," Shizuru replied.

"Never expect the world to remember the good you do when there is a stain on your record and remember we provide weapons to the military as well as food and people will use those very same guns long after the food is gone," Shin said shaking his head sadly.

Shizuru had other reasons to understand her father's words about one black mark ruining a sheet of paper. Was that the real reason her relationship with Natsuki was going nowhere fast. No that couldn't be it Natsuki forgave her it was ok Natsuki told her she loved her she meant it. Shizuru put her hand up to her forehead she couldn't think like that. She could still feel the blood on her hands and the cries for mercy still rang clear and true in her ears how could she expect to be happy she was a monster she even hurt Natsuki in the end.

"Are you ok little one," her father asked becoming worried?

"I'm fine just a head ache it will pass don't worry heavy is the head that wears the crown right," she said doing her best to sound like her usual teasing self.

"Right," her father said happy he got his message across.

All the sudden her phone started playing closer by nine inch nails which made her father raise one of his eye brows.

"Hi Natsuki what up," Shizuru asked getting up from her father's chair and making to leave the office but Shin stopped her.

"Shizuru, hey just thought I would give you a heads up that Mai has probably told everyone in Fuka about us dating so it might reach Kyoto by tonight sorry.

"Why are you saying sorry I'm glad," Shizuru said wanting to tease but couldn't because her dad was holding her in the office.

"I passed the test with a ninety eight thought you would like to know," Natsuki said nervously easily blushing on the other end of the line.

"That's great cant wait to see it," Shizuru said vaguely turning a little pink.

"Are you ok Shizuru you're not sounding like your self," Natsuki asked worried.

"I'm fine but can I call you back later," Shizuru asked becoming a bit unnerved by her fathers close scrutiny.

"Sure call me back after school," Natsuki said a little confused by her girlfriends odd behavior she snapped her phone closed and stalked off to her next class where they were already letting the rumors fly about her and Shizuru which was earning her glares from the ex presidents fan club and that was the better part of the class which made the rest of the day hell. When I find Nao I'm going to kick the hood rat out of her, Natsuki thought to her self as she seen yet another girl snicker in the hall.

Shizuru watched her father's reaction after she explained her relationship with Natsuki. His first reaction was surprise then confusion and finely a knowing smile.

"So this is what you want I admit I'm a little surprised but it does explain some things," her father said looking a little put out that he didn't know his little girl as well as he thought.

"Yes she's what I want and I do understand your worries we will find a way to solve the problem of producing an heir for the family but right now I'm more focused on our relationship," Shizuru said trying to end this very uncomfortable conversation.

"Well I would like to get the ball rolling on an engagement before it ends up in a tabloid or worse a viable news source," her father said distractedly.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet," Shizuru said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean not ready you just told me you two have been dating for a year and have no plans to stop seeing each other it sounds serious to me," Shin said seeing hurt in his daughter's eyes.

"May I at least meet this girl you have your heart set on," Shin asked?

"She's coming down tomorrow night I'll see about setting something up how about breakfast Saturday morning," Shizuru asked somewhat reluctantly?

"I am free Saturday morning how does nine thirty sound," Shin asked preying he wouldn't have to order a meeting with this girl.

"Fine I'll talk her into it," Shizuru said in defeat knowing that if she didn't Natsuki and her father would be seeing a lot of each others bad sides.

Shizuru left her father's office with a head ache wonder how Natsuki would react to the bomb she was about to drop on her. This wasn't something she could talk about over the phone but what was she going to say when she called her back in a little over an hour.

Natsuki sat on her bike waiting for her phone to ring when the tone of every little thing she does is magic began to play she answered it quickly.

"Hey Shizuru are you ok you didn't sound like your self earlier I hope I didn't call you at a bad time," Natsuki said genuinely worried.

"I fine really I was just in my father's office and he was there its no big deal but he does know now," Shizuru said in a relaxed tone.

"Oh," Natsuki said surprised.

"So you scored a ninety eight on your test today huh, I wonder what kind of special treats would my Natsuki like," Shizuru mused with her voice set for seduction?

"Well I was thinking I could bring a movie and we could have a nice quiet night in I'm kind of wiped and I had to deal with your old fan club today and it might be worse tomorrow so I'm going to need a little time to relax," Natsuki said letting her late night creep into her voice.

"I have just the idea to fix your problem," Shizuru said her voice dripping with suggestion.

"I'll be there by nine fifteen," Natsuki said becoming flustered.

"See you then bye now," Shizuru said playfully.

"I will be there," Natsuki said noticing Shizuru still wasn't quite her self.

Shizuru closed her phone and wondered if the blow about her father's wanting them to get engaged would be softened by buying the biker a game system for when she came by for the weekend. She sighed and sipped her tea what if Natsuki rejected the idea right out could she handle that or would she slide back into the darkness.

Natsuki walked into apartment dropped her bag, helmet, and shoes at the door went to her room and fell in the bed. She woke a few hours to someone beating on the door she first grabbed her phone in confusion and looked at the time it was seven. She got up and answered the door yawning and rubbing her head to find Mai at her door.

"What do you want Tokiha," Natsuki grumbled barely coherent.

"I stopped by to apologize about lunch today," Mai said passing Natsuki a large bowl of her best ramen.

"Why are you apologizing it was Nao's fault for well what she said," Natsuki said turning pink.

"So it's true then you and Shizuru when did that happen," Mai asked looking at the rumpled biker surprised that she wasn't mad at her.

"During the festival Shizuru expressed her feelings for me and I wasn't expecting it so I reacted badly and rejected her feelings well that set off a chain of bad events you remember the first district carnage and how Nao and Yukino got defeated well my rejection drove her to it. I don't excuse my actions. I was stupid and I still feel stupid most of the time because I still haven't completely figured out how I feel about Shizuru," Natsuki said wondering why she was saying this to Mai.

"Well I cant say anything about being stupid because it took me long enough to get things figured out with Tate but I know he is the only person I can see my future children calling daddy hell I even imagine what they will look like my hair and blue eyes and his nose and goofy smile," Mai said looking away from Natsuki thinking she probably thinks I'm nuts.

Natsuki looked at Mai amazed and all the sudden every thing began to fall into place like the reason she had always hated Shizuru's fan club or the fact that she still disliked Reito so much hell they were broke up before Shizuru even met the lonely biker.

Natsuki's sharp intake of breath made Mai face her. She was taken back by the emotions playing across Natsuki's face her deep green eyes that were barely open a second ago wide open and she looked as if she had been slapped and she was about to drop the ramen Mai took it before it could drop.

"Are you ok Natsuki," Mai asked in a panic?

"I'm fine I just need to be alone right now," Natsuki said in a monotone then walked to her sofa and fell down on it.

Mai put the ramen on the table and walked out shutting the door behind her thinking how weird Natsuki's reaction was.

Shizuru got up from her desk and stretched and then went to the elevator where she heard two of her fathers yes men talking about seeing a race in Fuka last night while waiting for the elevator to return but it wasn't the race or the fact it was in Fuka that caught Shizuru's attention but the racer they where describing.

"How could she not be smoking hot under that helmet with a body like that its not like her body suit left much to the imagination," the first guy said.

"I'm not knocking your taste man but be honest man you seen how that bookie reacted he was scared shitless and he works for the Yakuza," his friend said in a warning tone.

"Oh don't worry man as hot as she might be she always leaves the race before anyone can approach her she shows up wins the race collects her money and then leaves the same way she showed up," the first man said with a sigh.

"Does either of you gentlemen know what they call this rider," Shizuru asked smiling at the two yes men.

They both turned around their eyes wide in surprise.

"They call her Kuga or at least I think that's what they were chanting miss Fujino," the second man said wile his friend recovered from the shock that they had spoken so crudely in front of the bosses gorgeous daughter.

"Where do they hold these races," Shizuru asked sweetly.

"The last one was held in the parking garage by the mall plaza in Fuka but they move it around a lot I won't have the location of the next one until Saturday morning but I'm almost certain the next one will be held somewhere here in Kyoto," the first man said fully recovered.

"Here's my number when you get the location text me oh and I have one more question do either of you know what she rides," Shizuru asked smiling.

"I think it's a Ducati DR 3," the second man said smiling back at Shizuru.

"I thought it was a Ducati 1198," the first man said.

"No the body was a little different more stream line," the second man argued as Shizuru hit the down button.

Shizuru left work smiling and her father thinks being engaged will keep the media at bay.

All Natsuki wanted to do was race right to Shizuru's place and tell her how she felt but every time she picked up her keys her hands would shake. She was in no shape to ride so she picked up the phone and dialed Shizuru's number only to hang up after the first ring. What the hell was she doing this wasn't a talk she could have over the phone. Her phone started to play Shizuru's tone.

"Hi," Natsuki answered in a squeak.

"You called me," Shizuru said amused by Natsuki's tone.

"Yes I did but I…..." Natsuki began to lose her train of thought.

"What is it love," Shizuru asked worried Natsuki didn't get this flustered until she began to tease her.

"I. I. I. I. I love you Shizuru I miss you like crazy and love you I am absolutely crazy in love with you," Natsuki nearly shouted into the phone.

Shizuru didn't speak for a wile but when she finely did Natsuki could hear the tears in her voice.

"I will be there in an hour can you pick me up at the ferry," Shizuru asked.

"I'll wait for you there," Natsuki said grabbing her keys her hands now steady and sure she then went to the coat closet and grabbed her extra helmet and rushed out the door down the stairs and onto her bike and road off to the ferry with only one thought on her mind Shizuru.

Shizuru had her driver speed to the ferry so she could catch the last one to Fuka and she made it just in time. Once it was underway she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and called her father.

"Shin Fujino," her father answered.

"Hi father I called to tell you I won't be making it to work or school tomorrow I have a personal matter to clear up," Shizuru said calmly.

"I see does it have something to do with what we talked about today," he asked quietly.

"Yes," Shizuru said simply.

"Good but you better bring her to the house for breakfast Saturday," her father said gruffly.

"I will love you dad bye," Shizuru said then closed her phone.

Natsuki paced circles around her bike thinking of what she would say to Shizuru when she seen her.

Soon the ferry was docking and passengers were stepping off the ramp but when she seen Shizuru they all disappeared leaving just the two of them. They both seemed content to just look at each other. Natsuki finely broke the spell lifting her hand to Shizuru's cheek cupping it delicately staring into those crimson eyes then with out a thought she pulled Shizuru into her arms and every thing she had been thinking of saying as she paced around her bike went out the window as she kissed the wonderfully teasing woman.

Shizuru's arms wrapped around Natsuki's neck as the kiss deepened and the crowd around them began to whistle and clap but neither of them heard a thing until Natsuki broke the kiss.

"I love you Shizuru and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see what an idiot I am," Natsuki said in a tone so loving that Shizuru kissed her with every thing she had causing Natsuki to stumble.

"I think we should go before they start tossing money at us," Shizuru said in a horse whisper breaking the kiss and Natsuki bushed at the comment but didn't get as flustered.

"Have you had dinner yet," Natsuki asked in a similar tone.

"Not yet," Shizuru said breathlessly as she looked into those green eyes and seen what she had been looking for all this time love.

"Then I guess were going to have to order in," Natsuki said smiling knowing Shizuru's thoughts on her diet of mayo, bread, and power bars.

"Do you ever eat anything healthy," Shizuru said swatting at her beloved.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm and broke through the crowd to get to her Ducati. She passed Shizuru a helmet and got on the bike.

Shizuru climbed behind her on what Natsuki once called the bitch seat. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki hugging tight to show she was ready


	2. surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the story is what I hope will happens a year after the anime.

So please read and review and note I set up a poll to find out which of my stories you would like updated first so I can keep them all up in a way the readers will like. Thank you for reading.

Natsuki couldn't help but to feel the rush of heat as she felt Shizuru's hands stroke her flat stomach.

"Yyyy Youuuu, should stop that before we get into an accident," Natsuki stuttered loudly to be heard over the bike and wind as Shizuru's hands slipped under her shirt.

Shizuru stilled her hands but did not remove them from the warm skin that they now rested on. She started to wonder where they where going this wasn't the way to Natsuki's apartment.

Natsuki cursed herself when it dawned on her that the tea population and her house was zero so in a panic she decided they would make a detour to the nearest store. She soon pulled into a parking place out side a small grocery store.

"This is very different Natsuki if I had known you liked public displays …….," Shizuru began to tease.

"I just thought we could pick up a few things so we won't be put out later to get breakfast," Natsuki cut her off in a huff only turning a little pink as she finished Shizuru's thought in her head.

She took off her helmet and put it on her bike as Shizuru followed suit. Before she could stalk off toward the store Shizuru grabbed her arm and hugged it causing Natsuki to stumble a bit before she turned red and walked toward the store's entrance.

Natsuki pulled her arm away from Shizuru and grabbed a cart only to have Shizuru grab her arm once more as they walked into one of the isles.

Natsuki strolled up and down the isles putting items into the cart. Some Mayo instant ramen power bars and a few boxes of tea witch didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru who was looking at the unhealthy food in the cart with some degree of disdain.

As Natsuki was bent over looking at some just in Mayo flavors she took control of the cart and glided over to the produce section with Natsuki hot on her heels. She started loading the cart with leafy green and other things that were causing Natsuki's eyebrow to twitch.

"What are you doing Shizuru," Natsuki asked beginning to fidget as Shizuru put a rather large leak into the cart.

"I am just ensuring that my Natsuki is well balanced," she replied innocently picking up some strawberries and inspecting them.

Natsuki had a bad feeling that she would be eating healthy for a wile as she watched Shizuru go over to the tofu and look at the selection.

Giving up the hope of seeing a Mayo sandwich at any point tomorrow she watched Shizuru as she hummed a little tune wile picking through the healthy foods. Natsuki slipped the welsh onion from the cart and put it back only to notice the Mayo she put in the cart was missing as well as the ramen. In there place was frozen noodles and a bag of rice she flinched and walked back to the isle with her precious Mayo and picked up an economy sized bottle and took it back to the cart.

Shizuru was quite done with the shopping and made her way to the check out smiling at the huge bottle of Mayo in the cart

"Some battles just can't be won," she mumbled to herself.

Natsuki loaded the items into her backpack and two bags and paid the clerk.

Once they were loaded and paid out Shizuru took the backpack from Natsuki and put it on then grabbed her free arm and hugged it smiling at the shade of red her love just turned.

Natsuki blushed at the fact her arm rested between Shizuru's breast and all she could feel was warm as Shizuru lead them back to her bike.

Once the bags were put into the compartment under the seat she hopped on the bike and put her helmet on and gasped when Shizuru wrapped her arms around her chest and slowly moved them down to her waist.

"SSSShi Shizuru," Natsuki stammered out as she shivered at the contact.

Natsuki started her bike and took the road back home slightly nervous of what the night held for her.

She pulled into her parking place outside her apartment dismounting after Shizuru. She took the bags and back pack and made a run for the stairs leaving Shizuru to follow which she did with her measure of grace.

Shizuru was worried how she would tell her Natsuki about her father's request to meet with her. What could she say? 'My father wants to meet my Natsuki so he can talk plans for the future.' That would make my cute little puppy pass out. Shizuru mused to herself as she followed Natsuki up the stairs to her apartment.

Natsuki put the bags on the counter top. She sighed while wondering what she knew how to make with what Shizuru had put in the cart. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed the pizza place.

"Shizuru what do you want on the pizza?" Natsuki asked as her goddess entered the room.

"Mushrooms," Shizuru said with a smile.

"Yea I need an extra large one side with mushrooms the other side meat lovers," Natsuki said into the phone as she put things away flinching when she seen the thick welsh onion she had thought she had gotten rid of.

Putting the onion with the rest of the vegetables she rose up only to be caught by one of Shizuru's sneak attacks. Blushing she relaxed into the embrace and put her hands on her love's arms that were wrapped around her waist.

Shizuru put her chin on Natsuki's shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

"We need have a talk," Shizuru said in a husky whisper.

Natsuki turned in her arms and caught Shizuru's lips with her own kissing her softly.

"Sure but after we eat it's hard to talk on an empty stomach," Natsuki said breaking the kiss.

"Ara," Shizuru exclaimed at hearing Natsuki's stomach growl.

"See hard to focus," Natsuki said blushing violently.

Natsuki gave Shizuru another peck on the lips before unwrapping her arms.

"So what would you like to do while we wait for the pizza?" Natsuki asked putting water on for tea.

"Well since my Natsuki doesn't want to talk why don't we start where we left off at the docks," Shizuru said sliding her arms behind Natsuki's neck pulling herself closer to the young biker.

"I. i. i. I. the pizza guy will be here soon," Natsuki stammered.

"Well I guess that leaves our activity up to you my Nat su ki," Shizuru said moving in closer taking Natsuki's bottom lip and giving it a playful nibble.

"How about I set up a movie for us and we relax and see where we go from there."

Shizuru was more than happy with this compromise feeling a good cuddle with her puppy was perfect.

Natsuki poured Shizuru some tea then started to pick one of the many action flicks from her shelf, until Shizuru spotted a pink case and picked it up and started to giggle.

Natsuki turned around only to panic at what was in Shizuru's hands.

"I never knew my Natsuki was a pervert," Shizuru said looking at the back of the case of a lesbian sex video.

"Umm. Shi Shi Shizuru itsnotwhatitlookslikeiwasum…" Natsuki started unable to finish the incriminating statement.

"Well if this is one of my Natsuki's interest all she had to do was ask and I would have just loaned you my copy."

Choosing that minuet to show up the doorbell rang Natsuki ran to the door to get out of this conversation long enough to calm down opened the door to find Takeda holding a pizza box. Natsuki almost burst into tears.

"That will be twenty dollars," Takeda said looking up his eyes getting big.

"Kuga um hi it's cool to see you I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime with me and we will do something," Takeda said nervously.

"I am seeing someone else Takeda so that wouldn't be right so please quit asking." Natsuki said wanting to punch him but grabbing the pizza.

Natsuki soon felt arms snake around her and slowly run up her arms causing her to shiver. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt Shizuru's warm breath on it.

Hearing Takeda ask her Natsuki out had her at the door in seconds. Looking him in the eyes she slowly wrapped her arms around Natsuki and took the pizza lifting it up and over their heads smiling coldly at Takeda the whole time as Natsuki shivered.

"Hi Fujino I heard you and Kuga were friends," Takeda started blushing nervously feeling his own demise in that cold smile.

Ignoring him Shizuru took the pizza to the table.

"Keep the change." Natsuki said shoving twenty-five dollars in his hand, she then slammed the door.

She then walked over to the pizza on the table and turned to Shizuru.

"Time to eat." Natsuki said with a twitch in her eyebrow.

I might have gone a bit far with that one she thought.

They ate in silence as Natsuki thought of a way to defuse the tension that had some how slipped in.

Shizuru felt like crying the tease might have ruined her perfect night with Natsuki. She had to find a way to make it stop.

They were soon finished eating. Natsuki not willing to give up her hard won peace of mind walked over to Shizuru and picked her up bridal style causing her to squeak then giggle the tension was gone.

Natsuki soon had Shizuru pined to her bed kissing her passionately her hands exploring the red eyed goddesses body causing Shizuru lose track of her thoughts.

Shizuru was loving this change in Natsuki as she shivered at the hands caressing her thighs. Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's kiss.

"My father wants to meet you," Shizuru said regretting it immediately when Natsuki froze on top of her.

"Your father wants to meet me," Natsuki said slowly.

"Yes that is what I wanted to talk to you about he wants to meet you and publicize our relationship before the tabloids do it. He wants to meet you for breakfast Saturday." Shizuru said wishing she didn't have to talk she would have loved to keep with what they were doing.

"Saturday breakfast your father," Natsuki said rolling off Shizuru white as a sheet.

"He accepts our relationship so it won't be that bad," Shizuru said softly kissing Natsuki softly gently getting her to kiss back.

"Ok I mean how bad could it be he will ask me what my intentions are and I will tell him to make you happy and all will be well right."

"I sure it will be something like that," Shizuru replied continuing kissing her Natsuki

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Natsuki asked breathlessly.

"I am going to make my Natsuki breakfast and lunch then send my Natsuki off to school."

"But Shizuru," Natsuki began to whine

"I am already missing class you shouldn't have to as well and do you really want to go to summer classes and miss more time with me." Shizuru said putting her face in her hands and starting to sob.

"My Natsuki doesn't want to spend the summer with me she would rather be in school she must hate me."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOO! Shizuru I lllllooovvve you don't cry I will go to school and I won't have to take summer classes and we will spend the whole summer together please stop crying Shizuru."

Shizuru grinned in her hands 'still works' she thought to her self removing her hand to reward her puppy with a kiss.

All Natsuki could think was 'she got me again' but was too happy to care.

"You can have the shower first then we'll go to bed so I can get up for school," Natsuki grumbled.

"Thank you Natsuki but I was in a rush and didn't grab a change of clothes," Shizuru said watching Natsuki turn red at the implication.

"You can borrow some of mine," Natsuki said jumping up and rummaging through her drawers for something Shizuru could wear. She came up with a large T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers.

Shizuru took them and walked toward the bathroom.

"No peeking Natsuki," she said as she closed the door.

Natsuki fell on the bed. "She's going to kill me," Natsuki mumbled to herself staring at the bathroom door. She silently wished she had figured out her feelings sooner, she would have enjoyed the times she and Shizuru had taken baths together.

Shizuru soon stepped out of the bathroom her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in the T-shirt and boxers. Natsuki couldn't help but to stare she had never seen Shizuru dressed like this her normal nightwear was a sleep kimono or her purple silk nightgown this was different. She looked so innocent she was perfect Natsuki's breath caught.

"I should wear this more often if that's going to be my Natsuki's reaction," Shizuru mused turning her face away to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

Natsuki grabbed her towel and her tank top and blue sleep shorts and went to the bathroom 'cold shower cold shower' she chanted in her head.

Natsuki walked in closed the door locked it and turned on the cold tap. She stepped under the spray and shivered as she began to lather up.

Shizuru got into the bed taking the left side because she knew Natsuki liked the right side. She got comfortable curled under the covers and fell to sleep with a smile on her face. She soon woke to weight on the bed as Natsuki crawled in and pulled her in to cuddle nuzzling her neck getting comfortable.

"Meanie," Shizuru moaned softly.

"I love you Shizuru," Natsuki said kissing her hair.

Soon they were both asleep wrapped up with the blankets and each other.


End file.
